jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Rintaro
Uzumaki Rintaro is a Jounin of Sunagakure. Appearance Rintaro is an average height teenage boy. He totes the red hair of a proud Uzumaki as he uses his headband to keep his medium length hair out of his eyes. His medium blue eyes contain a glint of mischief and compliment his goofy grin. The young Uzumaki can often be seen lugging around a large clay jar of water that he uses to practice his suiton release. Always slung over his shoulder and resting at his hip is a leather satchel that contains his ninja tools, scrolls, and other various necessities. Rintaro can be recognized when running around the villages with his friends due to the purple robe that his mother gave him for his graduation. When assigned to missions that require traveling large distances Rintaro opts to leave his jug of water behind instead sealing small amounts of water away into scrolls with the help of his father. Personality Rintaro is a respectful young teenager who reveres those in positions of authority. In the Academy, he always raised his hand and waited to be called upon to speak and was never willingly apart of mischief, however his friends would often get him involved. Rintaro aspires to be a strong jounin like his father and lives his life with discipline. Despite being well behaved in formal settings Rintaro has a relaxed attitude when in casual situations. Being relatively studious Rintaro enjoys learning about world history and ninjutsu theory as any proper Uzumaki should. Rintaro is quite quiet and reserved often only speaking once addressed often just happy to be involved in any given conversation not caring to contribute. He has many opinions on various topics but it takes a special kind of person to coerce him into sharing them. Once he gets started though Rintaro speaks with passion and attempts to persuade any and all listening that his ideas are fact. Background Rintaro was born and raised in Sunagakure by his father Natsuya and mother Mizuho. Natsuya was a jounin of Sunagakure and has been involved in the war effort for most of Rintaro's life. Mizuho is a stay at home mother that has been Rintaro's primary caregiver helping him work on his fuinjutsu and often taking him to the library encouraging him in his studies. Once he was fifteen years old Rintaro was accepted into the Academy finally able to start on his journey to become as successful a shinobi as his father. Significant Events Eventually, with the continued tutelage of his mother Rintaro was able to use basic fuinjutsu techniques with ease. Sealing and unsealing small objects over and over; working on precisely writing the seals themselves and expending the least amount of chakra possible to activate the seal. One day, while he was home alone training Rintaro, ran out of blank scrolls to use. Wanting to not break the flow he was in Rintaro decided to see if there were any blank scrolls lying around that he could use without having to go to the market to buy more. He looked in all the usual places but couldn’t find any. In a last-ditch effort Rintaro decided to check in the cellar. Generally, the cellar was used for long term storage and a relatively cool place to keep food from going bad as quickly but maybe his father had packed away some scrolls down there. To his delight, Rintaro after shuffling around several boxes and sacks of potatoes was able to find and small crate with about a dozen scrolls in it. He hauled it back up to the dining room where he had been studying before and began unfurling the scrolls. Most of the scrolls were all blank and had the same red backing with yellow trim, but one of the scrolls wasn’t like the rest. He unfurled a weathered-looking scroll that was a faded black color. This scroll was not blank, it had a relatively complex seal that Rintaro didn’t really recognize to be his mother or fathers. Rintaro took the next several hours cross-referencing with his collection of books on fuinjutsu to realize that it was indeed an Uzumaki seal that required the blood of a relative to the original sealer to open it. Rintaro’s curiosity and excitement now overwhelming the rest of his senses had to see if his blood would work. Biting the tip of his thumb he swiped a smear of blood across the central kanji and wove a series of hand seals before calling out “Release!” To his amazement, the seal began to glow and the ink on the scroll appeared to burst into flames. Rintaro began to panic, was his blood being rejected and the scroll self-destructing? He tried to pat out the flames but came to find that it wasn’t ordinary fire; there was no heat. As the scroll burnt up the ash that was left behind began to change shapes morphing into a long object that nearly stretched from one end of the table to the other, two handle-like protrusions began to form at one end and a point at the other. Suddenly the ashen mass solidified revealing a strange blade that was wrapped in cloth sitting in the place of the scroll. What was this mysterious blade?Category:Uzumaki Characters Category:Suna Characters